


Réflexion

by Sunflower_Prescott



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Hatred
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower_Prescott/pseuds/Sunflower_Prescott
Summary: Devant tout le monde elle disait qu'elle était la plus belle, la meilleure, parfaite... Mais devant la réflexion de son miroir...





	Réflexion

Un visage écrasé, des cheveux noirs, des yeux noirs, banal, pas de formes... C'était l'image que renvoyait le miroir de Pansy Parkinson. Insipide, c'était le mot qui lui venait à l'esprit lorsqu'elle se regardait. Elle avait beau tenter de s'observer sous tous les angles, la jeune fille ne se trouvait rien de particulier, contrairement à ce qu'elle clamait haut et fort dans la salle commune de Serpentard, dans son dortoir, dans les couloirs de Poudlard... Il était simple de prendre l'image d'une personne confiante, hautaine, imbu d'elle-même... Beaucoup moins de l'être réellement. Et face à elle, sa réflexion la ramenait à la réalité, celle d'une fille simple, voir laide. Après avoir appuyé sur son nez pour essayer de le redresser, la brune s'était rapproché de son miroir, regardant de près ses pores un peu trop dilatés, ses tâches de rousseurs et les imperfections de sa peau qu'elle s'efforçait de cacher derrière plusieurs couches de fond de teint. Astoria n'avait pas besoin de ça,elle, sa peau était naturellement blanche, lisse, parfaite...  
Décidant que se regarder d'aussi près n'était vraiment pas bon pour elle, Pansy s'éloigna du miroir, la vision d'ensemble ne la satisfaisant pas bien plus. Ce qui la dérangeait vraiment, après son visage écrasé à la manière d'un pékinois, était ses cheveux, noirs, épais et qui n'avait aucune forme si elle n'utilisait pas plusieurs sortilèges dessus. Souvent, elle regardait les cheveux fins, dorés et joliment bouclés qu'arborait Daphné. Souvent elle se moquait d'elle en la traitant de blondasse. Souvent elle la jalousait.  
Daphné... Daphné et son jolie petit nez droit. Daphné et ses grands yeux de biche. Daphné et sa jolie bouche pulpeuse. Daphné et sa peau lisse et parfaite. Daphné et son teint diaphane. Daphné et ses courbes parfaites...  
Oh que Pansy était jalouse, qu'elle était jalouse de l'attention de Drago sur la blonde, qu'elle était jalouse de son corps et de son visage parfait, qu'elle était jalouse de son intelligence, de sa prestance, de sa confiance... Que Pansy, au plus profond d'elle-même rêvait de lui ressembler. Que Pansy rêvait d'être aussi belle qu'elle au naturel, sans avoir besoin de tous les artifices desquels elle s'encombrait...  
C'est Milicent Bulstrode, tambourinant à la porte, qui la sortit de ses pensées. La fille au visage de Bulldog, sûrement la seule de Poudlard avec Granger à ne pas être plus belle qu'elle, avait besoin d'utiliser la salle de bain. Pansy soupira donc face à son miroir et se repassa une couche de rouge à lèvre carmin avant de reprendre son habituel air hautain et de sortir de la pièce dans une démarche impérieuse, son masque d'assurance de nouveau greffé sur son visage, ne laissant personne voir l'image que son miroir lui renvoyait.


End file.
